Forever
by Fanfixz13
Summary: Angel Investigations get to watch a video and guess what Cordelia picks? Sunnydale. Set during 'Forever' in BTVS.


Crossover Buffy & Angel-

During 'forever' in BTVS:

In LA at the Hyperion (Angel just got back from sunnydale)

Cordelia- Well since this computer will allow me to see a video of Sunnydale, I know what I want to see.

Angel- what?

Cordelia- Let's see what our little Buffy is doing.

The video pops up-

The phone is ringing as Buffy enters. She grabs it just before the last ring-

BUFFY  
Hello? Hey Tara. Yeah, I just got in-

Buffy's cut off as, unheard by us, Tara starts to tell her about the magic book. Buffy's expression turns to one of fear and concern…

INT. JOYCE'S ROOM - NIGHT

The spell continues as Dawn does the final incantation. Dawn now looks a little altered - like the spell has put her in a mild trance.

DAWN  
…Bone, flesh, breath - yours,  
eternally. Bone, flesh, breath -  
I beg of you - return to me.

The spell ingredients suddenly ignite. Before Dawn can really react to this, Buffy BURSTS INTO THE ROOM.

BUFFY  
Dawn-

Buffy stops, stunned. She sees Joyce's photograph in the spell circle - and she knows. Buffy picks up the photo, appalled-

BUFFY  
What have you done?

Dawn stands - too disoriented from the spell to answer. Buffy's tone grows frantic.

BUFFY  
What have you done?!

Dawn's eyes are wide with fear and excitement.

DAWN  
She's coming. She's coming home.

This hits Buffy like a slap in the face. Dawn pushes past her and runs for the stairs. Buffy remembers herself and chases after her.

INT. BUFFY'S HOUSE - FOYER/LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Dawn bolts down the stairs, heading for the door - but Buffy, who still holds Joyce's picture, is right on her heels. She grabs Dawn before she can reach the door and they move into the living room as they fight.

BUFFY  
You have no idea what you're  
messing with! Who knows what  
you actually raised - what's  
going to come through that door-

DAWN  
I know. It'll be her-

BUFFY  
No. Tara told me these spells go  
bad all the time. People come back wrong-

DAWN  
She won't. He told me. Her DNA-

Buffy shakes Dawn hard at this - and the photo of Joyce slips from her grasp and falls to the floor.

BUFFY  
Who told you? Who helped you?!

DAWN  
Nobody! Now let me go-

BUFFY  
You have to stop it, reverse it-

DAWN  
No!

BUFFY  
Dawn. You know this is wrong.  
You know you can't let this happen.  
Not to Mom.

DAWN  
But I need her. I don't care if she's…  
I'm not like you, Buffy, I don't have  
anybody-

BUFFY  
(shocked)  
What? Of course you do.  
You have me-

DAWN  
I don't! You won't even look at me!  
It's so obvious you don't want me  
around-

BUFFY  
That's - that's not true-

DAWN  
It is! And the way you've been acting!  
Mom died and it's like you don't even care!

Now Buffy is beyond surprised - she's appalled and hurt.

BUFFY  
God - of course I care. Of course I do.  
How can you think that?

DAWN  
How can I not? You haven't even cried!  
You've just been running around like it's  
all been some big chore - cleaning up  
after mom's mess-

Buffy loses it. Silences Dawn with a SLAP. Not hard enough to really hurt her, but hard enough to shock and scare the hell out of both of them. Buffy's hand flies to her mouth. Both girls are shaking with emotion now - and as Buffy continues, she starts to unravel… All the careful control comes undone. Her true anguish emerges and tears start to come at last as they continue arguing…

BUFFY  
I've been working - I've been busy,  
because I have to… be…

DAWN  
You don't. You're avoiding me-

BUFFY  
I'm not. I have to do these things,  
'cause… 'cause when I stop, then  
she's really… gone. And I'm trying,  
really trying to take care of things…  
But I don't even know what I'm doing…  
Mom, she always knew-

DAWN  
Nobody's asking you to be Mom.

BUFFY  
Well, who's going to be if I'm not?  
Huh, Dawn? Have you thought  
about that? Who's going to make  
things better? Who's going to take  
care of us?

Buffy weeping openly now, desperately. Dawn watches, helpless and scared as Buffy devolves, becoming smaller and more childlike.

DAWN  
Buffy-

BUFFY  
I didn't mean to push you away…  
I didn't… I just didn't want you to  
see me… I mean… Oh, God…  
What are we going to do, Dawny?  
I'm so scared-

Buffy stops abruptly. A LOUD SHUFFLING on the porch stops them. The sound of whoever's coming isn't quite right - like the person is limping or dragging something. Both Buffy and Dawn catch their breaths - look toward the living room window.

ON LIVING ROOM WINDOW

Where a SILHOUETTE THAT LOOKS DISTINCTLY JOYCE-LIKE slowly shambles across the drawn curtains. Except it doesn't look quite right. Something's off about it. It disappears from the window. A long beat. Then-

THERE IS A KNOCK ON THE DOOR.

CLOSE ON BUFFY

Whose expression crumbles - she's a lost little girl.

BUFFY  
Mommy?

ANOTHER KNOCK

ON DAWN

Who now looks afraid and uncertain. This doesn't feel right. Everything Buffy said is sinking in. This is someplace they shouldn't go.

DAWN  
Buffy…

ANOTHER KNOCK

ON BUFFY

Almost involuntarily, Buffy starts for the door -

BUFFY  
Mom!

Buffy LUNGES FOR THE DOOR AS DAWN QUICKLY TAKES JOYCE'S PHOTO FROM THE FLOOR AND RIPS IT APART.

CLOSE ON DOOR

As Buffy flings it open. There's nobody there. Nothing but darkness and harsh wind.

ON BUFFY

A stunned, pained beat as it sinks in, in all it's finality - Joyce is gone.

Buffy turns to Dawn, sees the scattered pieces of the photo on the floor… Somewhere beyond the pain she understands that it was the right thing to do. But at the moment, she's mostly still the child - in desperate need of solace.

BUFFY  
Dawn-

Dawn moves quickly to Buffy and embraces her… They hold each other tightly…

DAWN  
It's okay…

Buffy's cries intensify, and although Dawn means to comfort - her tears come as well.

We stay on the girls for a long beat as they cling to each other.

Cordelia- Wow I usually don't see Buffy cry, wow.

Wesley- That was way better than how Angel helped Faith. They could so be actresses.

Gunn- Yeah all you need is to confront her, get slapped, then the tears come. I like it.

Fred- The slap wouldn't have hurt though, they were just shocked.

Cordelia- Well Dawn was kind of being a brat by saying she didn't care.

The End.

I do NOT own any of this because I am not Joss Weedon. Review (:


End file.
